Necronomicon
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA. Após um livro poderoso ser desenterrado, um grupo de garotas deve proteger algumas pessoas que foram amaldiçoadas e lutar contra seres sobrenaturais...FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles... Uso apenas a aparencia deles, e se pertencesse, Seiya estava perdido! Muhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua**_

**xXx**

Sei que tenho fics pendentes, mas qualquer ficwritter sabe como é difícil se manter quieta quando se tem ideias...xD Mas **AVISO** que essa fic, assim como as outras pode demorar a ter atualizações, é que estou grávida, entrei no oitavo mês, é falta pouco... E por isso, vou escrever num ritmo bem lento e irei parar por tempo indeterminado assim que meu baby nascer...u.u Ainda não tenho certeza do sexo, quer dizer, médicos do Japão são meio lerdos e vesgos, há alguns meses me disseram que era menina, mas na última visita, parece que ELA virou ELE, mas não tive confirmação(só daqui a 2 semanas), então pode virar ELA novamente...Dá pra entender? Well, mas vamos à fic certo?

Tive essa ideia lendo alguns sites de histórias de terror, é um livro que existe chamado Necronomicon, pesquisei algumas coisas e bom, eu vou usar ele apenas de base, muita coisa vai ser inventada por mim! XP Vamos ao pequeno resumo da fic e depois as fichas, vou escolher **APENAS 4**! Por alguns motivos... Muita ficha confunde e é dificil dar atenção para todas em apenas um capítulo...u.u E como estarei com ideias escassas, resolvi ficar com poucas personagens, bom, no total serão 6, mas uma será minha personagem e outra será da minha imooto Dark-Ookami, que está meio sumida, mas sempre lê minhas fics e me dá ideias, não posso deixá-la de fora...u.u

**xXx**

**Necronomicon, o livro dos mortos...**

_Se trata de um livro escrito à 730d.C, seu autor é desconhecido, mas estudiosos dizem que foi escrito popr algum árabe, é um livro que contém rituais de como trazer de volta mortos, entidades sobrenaturais e antigas divindades banidas e aprisionadas. Sua capa é feita de couro humano e dizem que algumas paginas foram escritas à sangue. O fato é que esse livro foi banido pelo Papa Gregório IX em 1232 logo após sua tradução para o latim. Se seu lacre for rompido, um mal muito grande irá se apossar da Terra._

_O livro foi escondido em algum deserto e esquecido, assim deveria ser até um grupo de arqueólogos descobrirem sua existência, assim que o sarcófago onde estava foi aberto, uma força sobre natural foi liberada, amaldiçoando parcialmente os arqueólogos e alguns pesquisadores que tocaram no livro. Agora um grupo chamado __**Ordem da Rosa Mística **__precisa impedir que o lacre do livro seja rompido, proteger essas pessoas e combater entidades místicas e sobrenaturais que foram acordadas._

**xXx**

**Ordem da Rosa Mística**

_É um grupo de jovens que nasceram com poderes sobrenaturais. Desde os tempos antigos lutam contra entidades sobrenaturais e outros seres, além de terem que manter o Necronomicon lacrado. _

_Essas jovens são conhecidas por gemas preciosas, são elas: __**Diamante, Rubi, Safira, Esmeralda, Ametista e Morganite(cor de rosa).**_

_O lider dessa Ordem se chama Shion e é responsavel por reunir e treinar as jovens que chegam à Ordem ainda pequenas..._

_Elas vivem em uma mansão no meio de uma colina, a mansão é muito bem protegida e cheia de luxos, pois a dona dessa ordem é a jovem milionária Saori Kido._

**oOo**

_**Ficha**_

**Nome:**

**Apelido(se tiver):**

**Idade(acima de 18 anos):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparencia(pelo menos um detalhe dela tem que ter a ver com a cor da pedra que escolher):**

**Personalidade(nada muito complexo, nem muito simples. Pelo menos de fácil interpretação e elaborado):**

**Estilo(roupas que costuma usar):**

**Mania(se tiver):**

**Defeito:**

**Qualidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**História(pode ter drama, mas nada sanguinário...x.x, pelo menos a infância, como descobriu os poderes e como foi levada para a ordem)**

**Com quantos anos foi levada para a Ordem(de 5 à 10anos, fiz uma exceção com a minha personagem para encaixar na personalidade):**

**Como se comporta com as outras garotas da Ordem:**

**O que acha de sobre o que faz:**

**Pedra(menos Diamante e Rubi):**

**Par(menos Camus e Milo, os outros estão todos liberados):**

**O que acha dele(antes e depois, vale lembrar que por terem treinado desde de muito jovens, não tiveram muito tempo para romances, a não ser que é uma garota muito adiantada x3):**

**O que ele acha de você(antes e depois):**

**Posso mudar algo?**

**Alguma coisa a acrescentar?**

**oOo**

Aqui a ficha das duas personagens para que possam ter uma ideia:

**Nome: **Dominique Dostoyevisk(minha personagem)

**Apelido(se tiver): **Nicky ou Miss Freeze

**Idade(acima de 18 anos): **20 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Russa

**Aparencia: **do tipo albina, pele muito branca, cabelos lisos, até a cintura em corte reto e de um loiro praticamente branco, a franja é na altura do queixo e levemente repicado, olhos felinos e azuis bem claros, cílios longos e brancos, lábios carnudos e rosados, tem porte de modelo com 1,75 de altura, corpo esguio e esbelto, pernas e braços longos e finos.

**Personalidade: **como o próprio apelido diz, ela é bem fria, parece que nada a abala, orgulhosa, tem um gênio meio forte, arisca, não confia nas pessoas facilmente, parece arrogante a primeira vista. Não se abre com ninguém e esconde de todos o que sente, no fundo alguém triste que perdeu os pais muito pequena e teve um duro treinamento, por esse motivo não sabe como agir com as outras pessoas ou ser simplesmente gentil...

**Estilo: **básico, muito jeans, jaquetas, scarpins, tem casos em que usa terninhos. Não gosta de roupas curtas e cores berrantes.

**Mania(se tiver): **ignorar pessoas com quem não vai muito com a cara, os deixa falando sozinho.

**Defeito: **fria

**Qualidade: **Responsabilidade

**O que gosta: **silêncio, gatos, ler livros, ficar em seu canto.

**O que não gosta: **pessoas idiotas, pessoas imaturas, que fiquem lhe enchendo a paciência(em outras palavras, o Milo).

**História: **Perdeu os pais em uma noite fria de inverno em um acidente de carro, foi a única sobrevivente, a polícia concluiu como uma fatalidade, mas a pequena Dominique, com 4 anos na época sabia que não foi apenas um acidente, ela havia visto um ser sobrenatural causar o acidente. Foi mandada para um orfanato, depois de alguns dias foi procurada por Shion e levada para a Ordem onde treinou duro, como era muito pequena, teve duificuldade em se adaptar no início, sendo obrigada a esquecer a memória dos pais, a fazendo se tornar fria e distante...

**Com quantos anos foi levada para a ordem: **4 anos

**Como se comporta com as outras garotas da Ordem: **As trata normalmente, nada muito íntimo, apesar de ter convivido muitos anos, mas comparado como ela trata os desconhecidos, é considerada um doce.

**O que acha de sobre o que faz: **apenas um trabalho.

**Pedra: **Diamante

**Par: **Milo

**O que acha dele(antes e depois): **_antes_: um pobre infeliz que teve a má sorte de ter sido amaldiçoado, um idiota que se acha demais, na verdade um nada...u.u _depois: _continua sendo um idiota, odeia admitir que o acha lindo, sexy e que ainda por cima mexe com ela.

**O que ele acha de você(antes e depois): **_antes:_ muito gata, muito fria, arisca, podia ser mais delicada..._depois: _mesmo sendo ele o protegido, quer protegê-la, sente que ela é apenas triste.

**xXx**

**Nome: **Asuka Iijima(personagem da Dark- Ookami)

**Apelido: **Asu

**Nacionalidade: **Japonesa

**Idade(acima de 18 anos): **19 anos

**Aparencia: **1,73 de altura, magra, pernas e braços longos, pele branca, cabelos nos joelhos, lisos e negros, franja repicada tampando parcialmente os olhos vermelhos, rosto levemente arredondado, lábios finos e vermelhos, tem uma pinta no lado esquerdo do rosto, perto da boca. Tem uma tatuagem nas costas, uma Fênix que fica com a cor mais intensa quando usa os poderes.

**Personalidade: **Calma, muito inteligente e sábia, gentil, meio distraída e atrapalhada, mas quando está à trabalho é muito concentrada, se transformando em outra pessoa. É mística, intuitiva e sensitiva, podendo saber onde estão as entidades antes das outras.

**Estilo: **Normalmente usa roupas de Miko(tipo a roupa que a Rei de Sailor Moon usa no templo), mas se veste de maneira básica, roupas delicadas e que combinam com sua personalidade.

**Mania:** Conversa com um corvo de estimação chamado Yuuta, na verdade ela tem o dom de entender os animais..

**Defeito: **Distraída e atrapalhada

**Qualidade: **Calma

**O que gosta: **de animais, lua, coisas místicas, Shintarou, suas amigas, sua família, ajudar as pessoas

**O que não gosta: **seres sobrenaturais, situações inusitadas

**História: **Nasceu em uma famosa e antiga família de monges sendo filha única, desde os tempos antigos, alguém de sua família nasce com poderes sobrenaturais, pulando duas gerações, a ultima havia sido sua bisavó. Sabe desde pequena sobre entidades sobrenaturais e seus poderes, sendo treinada no templo, aos 6 anos de idade, Shion foi buscá-la para que possa ter um melhor treinamento. É uma das mais dedicadas e concentradas, seu lado místico e sensitivo sempre ajudou o grupo em suas calçadas.

**Com quantos anos entrou na ordem: **aos 6 anos

**Como se comporta com as outras garotas da Ordem: **É muito gentil, as considerando como irmãs, já que é filha única.

**O que acha de sobre o que faz: **Sabe que é algo duro e cansativo que precisa de muita concentração, mas gosta do que faz, se sente bem protegendo os outros.

**Pedra: **Rubi

**Par: **Camus

**O que acha dele(antes e depois): **_antes: _frio e muito sério, mas muito atraente. _Depois: _educado, gentil, quase um príncipe, não entende bem o que sente por ele.

**O que ele acha de você(antes e depois): **_antes: _estranha(afinal conversa com um corvo...o.o), atrapalhada, mas muito habilidosa. _Depois: _interessante, muito meiga e bonita.

**xXx**

**Bom é isso, espero que gostem da ideia, fecharei as vagas assim que achar as fichas que se encaixem, por isso, sem pressa e preencham com cuidado! E sorry por erros de ortografia, estou fora da escola à 8 anos, moro no Japão à 5 anos e meio e não estou com paciência para estudar a nova grafia que o ilustríssimo presidente fez questão de mudar... Então VAMOS MATAR O MANUEL(português, como diz minha imooto)!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles... Uso apenas a aparencia deles, e se pertencesse, Seiya estava perdido! Muhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua**_

**xXx**

NOSSA! Fichas ótimas em pouco tempo! Ta, recebi apenas 7, mas eram apenas mais 4 vagas...x.x Espero que as que não foram escolhidas me perdoem, mas tive que escolher as que se encaixavam no que eu procurava... Mas não descartei as outras... **Sayumii, Krika Haruno** e **Lilly Angel88** não serão as principais, mas não estão fora da fic, vão ser ajudantes que ficam na mansão e as personagem de vocês não irão aparecer tanto quanto as outras e irei mudar algumas coisas como idade(serão mais velhas) e outras coisinhas, espero que não se importem, caso não aceitem, é só falar... Agora as fichas escolhidas...

**Esmeralda- **Kalíope Scorpion Black- Níobe Vaan Deer- Máscara da Morte(_Tenho planos malignos para esse casal, é tão divertido escrever com o Mask xDDDDD_)

**Ametista- **Margarida- Elisa Marie Pontmercy- Aioros(_Achei que ele combinaria mais...)_

**Safira- **Ikarus-Sama(_Simplesmente adoro suas personagens femininas_)- Adele Branctorche- Mú(_Achamos a paty do grupo! Adorei a Adele, mudei a pedra por causa da cor dos olhos_)

**Morganite-** - Marianne Silva Santos- Shaka(_Adorei a parte das brigas com a Nicky!_)

**xXx**

Bom, agora, mãos na massa, digo, dedos no teclado e colocar a cachola para funfar! Espero conseguir terminar o capítulo rápido! Ta tão quente esses dias que passo o dia todo deitada...xDDDD A preguiça ainda me mata...x.x

Jya... bjnhos x3333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles... Uso apenas a aparencia deles, e se pertencesse, Seiya estava perdido! Muhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua**_

**xXx**

**Dunas de Gesso, White Sands, Novo México...**

Um grupo de pesquisadores estavam em uma expedição no deserto de White Sands, que como o próprio nome diz, suas areias são de um branco límpido. Estavam à procura de um artefato antigo, místico e perigoso que consta apenas em livros de lendas, um livro chamado Necromonicon, muitos ali eram céticos e não acreditavam nas histórias fantasiosas que havia em volta dele.

Era uma noite calma, a lua iluminava as areia pálidas como o gesso, dando um ar misterioso. A maioria dos pesquisadores descansavam em suas barracas, mas um grupo ainda se encontrava em uma das áreas de pesquisa.

- Está ficando tarde, melhor irmos descansar.- Diz um deles, de cabelos lilases.

-... Tenho a sensação que estamos perto.- Diz outro, parecia ser o mais velho.

- Você e suas intuições...- Zomba um de cara fechada.- Escavar na areia não é fácil! Estamos à 3 dias e não avançamos muita coisa! Quem foi o infeliz que disse que aquele livro estaria aqui?!- Diz nervoso.

- Mask tem razão, ninguém é doido de enterrar algo na areia, deve ter levado milhares de anos!- Diz o primeiro, cujo nome era Mú.

- Pesquisei anos sobre aquele livro! As coordenadas apontaram aqui!- Aioros, o mais velho do grupo era teimoso acima de tudo.

Enquanto isso em uma das barracas.

- Aqueles malucos ainda estão lá...- Diz um rapaz de cabelos azuis e longos enquanto enchia duas canecas com chá.

- Não sei como Aioros me convenceu a vir até aqui.- Diz o outro com um sotaque francês.

- Também não acredito muito na existência desse livro... Ressuscitar mortos? É loucura! Mas se for verdade, deve valer muito!- Diz pensando nos lucros.

- Não é brincadeira, é um livro perigoso! Não deveria brincar com isso, Milo!- Diz um terceiro, este com longos cabelos loiros, entrando na barraca e sentando ao lado dos outros dois.

- Se tem tanto medo, porque veio?- Pergunta Milo.

- Não tenho medo! Mú me pediu para vir, também tenho certa curiosidade sobre ele.- Diz o loiro.

- Verdade ou não, está tarde, melhor tirar aqueles doidos de lá.- Diz o francês se levantando.

- Espera Camus! Vou com você!- Diz Milo.

- Tem algo estranho... O ar está pesado...- Diz Shaka, assim que os dois saem, intrigado, resolve ir atrás.

O ar estava parado, mas uma leve brisa começa a soprar as areias.

- Tem algo aqui!- Diz Aioros batendo a pá em algo duro.- me ajudem!- Diz tirando a areia com as mãos.

Os outros dois ajudam o rapaz, logo retiram uma caixa preta do meio das areias.

- Será?- Pergunta Máscara da Morte, sua área de pesquisa era magia negra e artefatos usados em bruxarias antigas, sendo assim um dos mais animados.

- Encontraram?- Milo e Camus se aproximam.

- Parece que sim...- Os olhos de Aioros brilhavam enquanto acabava de tirar a areia.

- É bem velho...- Diz Mú observando a caixa, feita de madeira preta e enrugada tinha uma textura bem rude, era um tipo de baú muito com um cadeado enferrujado.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, três figuras encapuzadas em um manto cinza andavam apressadamente nas dunas brancas. O vento começa a soprar mais forte, nuvens negras começavam a se aproximar da lua. As figuras se entreolham e apressam o passo.

- Esse cadeado está enferrujado, me passe a picareta!- Diz Aioros pegando a ferramenta e batendo no cadeado que logo se parte.

- Não abram!- Shaka tinha um mau pressentimento.

Todos olham para o recém chegado sem entender, mas era tarde, Aioros havia aberto a tampa, nesse momento uma forte tempestade de areia toma conta de todo o deserto.

**oOo**

Era um quarto amplo, parecia mais uma enfermaria, com aparelhos médicos, macas e armários com remédios, três garotas estavam deitadas nas camas que haviam ali, dois rapazes idênticos andavam de um lado para o outro, usavam jalecos brancos, uma das jovens se mexe.

- Como se sente Charlie?- Pergunta um dos rapazes, tinha a face mais séria.

- O que aconteceu?- Pergunta a jovem abrindo os olhos de um verde intenso, seus cabelos eram loiros e curtos, sendo mais longos na frente.

- Quase foram soterradas nas areias.- Diz indo até um dos armários.

- Falhamos...- Diz outra se levantando, esta tinha os cabelos longos, sendo lisos na raiz e cacheado nas pontas, de um vermelho intenso contrastando com a pele branca, tinha sardas no rosto delicado e infantil, assim como no colo e ombros, seus olhos eram violetas com espessos cílios dourados, seu nome era Roxanne.

- Não digo que falharam, apenas não chegaram a tempo.- Diz o outro gêmeo, este tinha o rosto menos sério.

- Engraçado Kanon...- Diz ironicamente a terceira garota, uma indiana chamada Shati, tinha a pele morena e os cabelos lisos e negros, seus olhos eram verdes e seus lábios vermelhos, usava um terceiro olho pintado na testa.

- Não se preocupem, o livro continua lacrado, mas algumas entidades foram liberadas assim que o baú foi aberto. Shion mandará as Rosas atrás do pesquisadores, foram levados para um hospital e o livro para uma Universidade de Nova York, parece que um tipo de maldição caiu sobre eles...- Diz Saga. – Por enquanto é melhor descansarem.- Diz.

**oOo**

- Chamem as Rosas...- Diz Shion para um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e negros.

Em alguns minutos, 6 jovens estavam na presença do líder, usavam o uniforme da organização, lembrava um uniforme militar, mas de modelo mais justo e sem mangas, azul escuro com detalhes prateados nos ombros, na gola alta e nas faixas da calça, a barra da calça ficava dentro do coturno de couro preto de cadarço, usavam luvas pretas e um quepe que tinha o símbolo de uma rosa prateada bordada. Todas usavam uma tira de couro no pescoço com um crucifixo feito de pedras preciosas.

- Dominique de Diamante.- Diz a jovem de cabelos loiros praticamente brancos presos em um coque baixo, de olhos felinos e azuis claros, seus lábios eram carnudos e rosados e sua pele bem clara, era a mais alta das garotas e tinha porte de modelo com o corpo esguio, pernas e braços longos e finos.

- Marianne de Morganite.- Diz a jovem de cabelos rosas claros e lisos até a cintura, mas no momento presos em uma trança, a franja é até a sobrancelha, seus olhos são pretos e expressivos e negros, tinha sardas fracas nas bochechas, lábios finos e vermelhos, seu corpo é magro e seu busto médio.

- Asuka de Rubi.- Diz uma jovem de traços orientais, cabelos até os joelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, sua franja repicada cobria parcialmente os olhos vermelhos, seus lábios são finos e vermelhos, era alta para uma oriental e tinha as pernas e braços longos.

- Niobe de Esmeralda.- Diz a menor do grupo, tinha a pele muito clara, cabelos negros presos em um coque, seus olhos são verdes, seu nariz é fino e arrebitado, cintura fina e busto médio e quadril médio, suas mãos são finas.

- Adele de Safira.- Diz uma jovem de cabelos loiros e ondulados até a cintura, estes soltos pela dona não gostar de prendê-los, de traços marcantes e ao mesmo tempo delicados, seus olhos são de um azul intenso e seus lábios carnudos, seu corpo era curvilíneo dando ênfase ao busto grande, tinha um porte elegante.

- Elisa de Ametista.- Diz a ultima jovem, de cabelos lisos e negros em corte reto até a cintura presos em uma traça, tinha os olhos violetas intensos com nuances de preto, nariz pequeno e lábios bem vermelhos, seu corpo era curvilíneo, busto médio, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

- Chegou a hora de vocês usarem o que aprenderam nesses longos anos de o que fazer! Vão.- Diz Shion.

- Sim senhor!- Dizem todas ao mesmo tempo batendo continência e se retirando em seguida.

- E quanto ao livro?- Pergunta Shura.

- Mandei Fátima e Afrodite irem atrás dele. E as meninas?- Pergunta o mais velho.

- Nada demais, Saga e Kanon disseram que foi apenas um susto.- Responde o rapaz.

- Ótimo.- Diz o homem observando o sol se por pela janela do escritório. – Começou...- Diz para si mesmo assim que Shura sai da sala.

**xXxXxXx**

_**be Continued...**_

**xXxXxXx**

Well, um pequeno começo para mostrar que estou escrevendo xDDDD Já tinha imaginado uma fic assim faz muito tempo atrás, claro que o tema era outro: vampiros! Outra de minhas paixões, mas como nunca consegui prosseguir, nem chegou a ser postado e well, meu PC deu pau e perdi o HD com TUDO que tinha dentro, fotos, fic, músicas...x.x Sorte que tinha mandado alguns arquivos para algumas pessoas(minha imooto e minha beta), esse HD é do meu marido(ele tinha dois), mas ta meio estranho e não sei quando vai pifar...x.x Ele estranhamente desliga sozinho...o.o

Não sei quando o segundo capítulo será postado, porque a lesada aqui anda tendo ideias para outras fics e bom, logo logo meu baby nasce e terei mais que o dobro de trabalho xD

Jya... bjnhos x3333


End file.
